


Mischief Has Been Managed

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: Avenger Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Genius Harry Potter, Harry Can Use Wandless Magic and Non-Vocal Magic, Harry Is Not In The Wizarding World Anymore - Incase You All Missed The Memo, Harry Knows About S.H.I.E.L.D., Harry Loves To Build Things, Harry Meets The Avengers and Knows About The Avengers, Harry Potter Is The Last Wizard, Harry goes to find Tony Stark, I Write Up The Chapters As I Go When New Ideas Come To me, I'm Still Tinkering With The Story, Like father like son, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mischievious Harry Potter, Multi, No Flames No Insults No Bad Comments Just Comments On How To Better Myself As I Go With This Story, Parent Child Incest (If you don't like it don't read it thanks), Please have patience, Romance, Sexual Content, Start Of A New Life, Tony Loves To Build Things, Tony Stark Is Harry's Birth Father, Violence, You Don't Have To Like It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Harry finds out things that become life changing. The ministry of magic betray him. Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley betray him, only wanting him for his body(In Ginny's Case) and his money(In both Ron and Ginny's Case) but not his friendship and try get Ginny to marry him just so she would kill him and take his money. Making a decision, he moves to New York away from Britian and the fame as the boy-who-lived.This is a Loki/Harry/Tony pairing ~ don't like don't read!





	Mischief Has Been Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out some things that are life changing. In secret he builds techology that is designed to work with his magic, and finds out that Dumbledore has betrayed him. His life has been a lie - and when he finds out Tony Stark is his real birth father, he takes off - to find him.
> 
> How would his current life differ when he finds Tony Stark? And what about S.H.I.E.L.D.?
> 
> A/N: This is the real summary of this story. Sorry for the confusion!

Mischief Has Been Managed

 

 

Chapter 1: Life Has Been A Lie

 

 

 

I was pissed, no I was furious. The man I looked up to as a grandfather figure has been lying to me - for years. He hadn't been thinking of my well-being, he hadn't been trying to protect me. Instead he was raising me for pig slaughter.

When I was 15 months old, my house was attacked by a dark wizard named Voldermort. Though I knew somehow that it wasn't his real name. Voldermort was just a anagram of his real name. In my second year when I had to go into the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny - though I really didn't have any desire to rescue her as I hated the girl. 

I had to stop the creature that had been petrifying the students. When I got down there, using my new found skill parseltongue to open the doors into the chamber of secrets; there was Ginny at the end of the path, laying motionless.

She was hardly breathing - and I knew - that she was going to die soon if I didn't act quickly. I barely got two feet into the chamber before a teen walked out from behind the pillars. He had black hair, dark eyes wearing what looked like Slytherin robes. He was gorgeous for a teenage boy. I started wondering if he used any skin products to keep his skin that flawless and clean. 

We exchanged some words - though he mostly spat the words out with such disdain. Then he wrote words in the air, and switched them around. The words Tom Marvolo Riddle switched around to spell out 'I am lord voldermort'.

Then he did something I didn't think he'd do. But then again he was unpredictable, well at least right now he was. The mouth of the statue of Slytherin, opened, and out slithered a giant 60 foot snake. I've read about this breed of snake, I believe the book called it a Basilisk the king of all snakes. 

Basilisk's were highly poisonous - one bite was all it took, and in 4 minutes your dead. The poison was highly toxic - the snake started to attack. Suddenly Dumbledore's pheonix Fawkes flew into the chamber with Dumbledore's hat. Inside the hat however was Gryffindor's sword.

I stabbed the sword through the snake's mouth - and have the blade shoot out from the top of it's head. Only one problem with that move, one of it's fangs stabbed into my arm injecting it's poison.

I would have died if it weren't for Fawkes who had healed me with her tears. 

Long story short - my body bonded with the venom and the tears - causing my body to mutate and evolve. My skin became harder to pierce, I healed instantly the moment I was cut or stabbed or even shot. I was fire, water, earth and air resistant. I gained extra eye lens, which gave me the power to petrify or kill with a single glare. I trained myself how to turn the killing power on and off when I needed it. I also trained to turn off the petrification and turn it back on when I needed it. 

I also gained fangs in place of my human canines - that dripped venom. Three types of venom I had discovered from just my fangs alone. 

Venom 1 - marked a person as my property - kind of like how the Director Fury's agents were his property on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Venom 2 - killed you from the inside out, melting your insides as if you injested acid. In 2 minutes you were dead. My venom was even more stronger than the Basilisk venom. 

And venom 3 -  marked a person I chose as my mate - therefore they gained some of my abilities such as acidic blood if someone decided they wanted a blood sample. The blood would burn through whatever container they had to contain that blood sample. In moments it would evaperated. 

Being as powerful as I was, I needed multiple mates to ground me. You could say that I was like a human version of Bruce Banner's hulk. I healed faster than the speed of light. You cut me, in seconds the wound would be gone leaving no scar. You shoot me, the bullet gets spit back out - and the wound closes in seconds. You blow me up - well that wouldn't work out so well - seeing as I'm immortal being the Master of Death and fire proof. 

Being the master of death was a cool title. Being immortal protected me from people that want to kill me - now that Voldermort is dead I really don't need to worry about that now. At least not with him. But I do worry about the ministry of magic namely the minister who could have his auror's on my ass. I really didn't need or want that happening anytime soon or if ever. 

And the problem with Dumbledore sorted itself out on it's own. Severus Snape, my potion's professor and bane of my existence had killed Dumbledore with the killing curse - only because Draco who had been the first one to be put on the task - couldn't do it.

Then another problem happened - about a month ago - I appeared in another city all together. Death informed me that I somehow time-portal'd into another world where witches and wizards didn't exist. Well except me of course.

Now there were only muggles or as I'm taking to calling them now - no-maj's. Meaning people who don't do magic. Now the world is filled with advanced techology that is basically like magic - they used it for everything. Cell phone's, computers, tablets, Ipad's, ipod's, holographic computers were you can put one thing on one screen, and put it in another screen. 

Yes I've heard of Tony Stark's advanced technology. I also heard of his recent conference, where he put a stop to his company making weapons. Maybe it was time to pay a visit to Tony Stark - put an end to the backstabbing Obadiah Stane who had been dealing weapons to terrorists - who had ordered the kidnap of Tony Stark a few months ago. 

This Obadiah Stane was the kind of man I wanted to put a permanent end to. I couldn't allow his schemes to continue. Not only that but he's trying to become CEO of Stark Industries - that was his plan - by having Tony kidnapped and nearly killed. 

Smirking viciously - I went into my basement where I kept every thing I built by hand. You could say that I was like Tony Stark, a genius when it came to technology, and of course weapons. I had my own company which still remained in secret like I wanted - and built thousands of gadgets and weapons. All of my weapons were designed to work even when I used my magic.

I looked at the titanium aloy suits I created by hand. My best creation yet. All of them varied in color, black titanium, red titanium, blue titanium, silver titanium and gold and green titanium. I created these suits to withstand space - and counteracted icing when metal went to space. 

I got into my gold and green titanium suit, I still haven't made a name for it yet. But recently Tony Stark had created a suit just like the ones I made - only he calls it Iron Man. Funny when his suit is made out of the same titanium aloy used on satilites in space - there wasn't a piece of iron on that suit.

"Jamison what's my status," I said as I checked over the circuts of my suit.

"Sir, you are at 100% capacity. You're good to go," my AI Jamison said.

I named my AI after my 'father' James. I know that James Potter wasn't my father. There was this thing - no feeling that I got every time I was near him. Not only that but he was terrible at keeping a straight face when he lies. I could read his face like a billboard stamp - and I had him all figured out at 15 months old. I was a rather intelligent baby - one far too intelligent for wizards or witches to outwit.

My 'mother' Lily also couldn't keep a straight face when she lied. Her green eyes were always expressive.

She always had her tells so I could tell when she was lying. 

When I was 10 years old, I ventured into a place called Diagon Alley, and found a place called Gringotts, where I learned of my true heritage. 

My real birth mother was Shantel Carson, a local USA reporter. And my birth father I found out was Anthony Edward Stark or known as Tony Stark CEO of Stark Industries. I doubted that he knew he has a son.

Definitely needed to pay a visit to Tony Stark. Until I meet him I'm not calling him my father. Yet.

Smirking, I powered up my suit, and flew out through an opening that opened up. Then closed when I exited into the air. 

And BOOM I was flying at the speed of light, heading to Malibu, California. Tony Stark here I come.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
